1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing and transporting devices and more particularly to a beverage dispensing system for use during exercising and sporting activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year the number of people engaging in strenuous outdoor exercising or sporting activities increases. More and more people are concerned about staying fit, strengthening their heart, losing weight or simply enjoying the weather by playing sports. Most of those who exercise prefer to either walk, jog, rollerblade, or ride bicycles. Others prefer sporting activities such as tennis, basketball, soccer, volleyball, softball, etc. Regardless of the selected exercise or sport, the greatest amount of outdoor activity occurs during the summer months. Associated with the beautiful, clear blue skies of summer is the fluid-draining heat. To combat the effects of the heat, many people carry water bottles with them while they exercise. Unfortunately, it can be very difficult to carry water bottles while exercising. This is true especially for joggers because they must either carry the water bottle in their hands or hang it from their bodies. If carried by hand, the bottles become a hinderance and if hanging from the body, the bottles tend to bounce around. Either way, the bottles are a nuisance to the users.
Joggers and other sports enthusiasts worldwide would greatly appreciate a device that allows them to conveniently and easily carry their water bottles with them while exercising. An added plus would be a device that does not add an undue burden to them. There is, therefore, a need for a device that would allow people conveniently and easily to carry bottles containing water or other beverages while exercising, would not be a hinderance to their exercising, would be lightweight, and would not obstruct their range of motion during their exercise or sports activities, primarily allowing free use of both hands. The present invention provides such a device.
Water bottles and carrying cases have been described in related patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,846 issued on Aug. 29, 1966 to Berkus discloses a pouring spout for a plastic container. The spout assembly includes a vent valve in order to provide a sealing enclosure when placed in a retractable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,829 issued on Nov. 9, 1971 to Elmore discloses an expandable receptacle having an accordion folding in the top portion to allow expansion and compression so as to allow evacuation of the contents of the receptacle through a discharge nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,507 issued on Jan. 31, 1984 to Sneider discloses a collapsible container with accordion pleated sidewalls. The container includes an air vent which is removably mounted to an opening in the top surface of the container. The bottom of the container includes a discharge opening on which a cutoff valve is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,508 issued on Jan. 31, 1984 to Gardikas et al. discloses an athlete's water bottle formed from a resilient, laterally deformable polymerized resin. A closure assembly coupled to the container includes a water dispensing tube projecting outwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,316 issued on May 15, 1984 to Hiroshige discloses a liquid drink container having a straw accommodated such that when the seal cover of the container is removed, one end portion of the straw may spring out of the container by force of a spring acting thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,401 issued on Dec. 10, 1985 to Hodge discloses a fluid container safety valve which has a first check valve resiliently held open in response to pressure inside the container. A second check valve is positioned inside the first check valve casing and resiliently held open in response to a negative pressure inside the container to permit fluid flow back into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,861 issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to Neward discloses a container lid for liquid transfer having a doubletapered liquid transfer sleeve for providing an air tight seal around a fluid transfer conduit and having an air passage part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,364 issued on Dec. 11, 1990 to Solomon discloses an improved cap and straw assembly for use with a water bottle or the like. The assembly includes a bottle cap of the type having a poppet valve and is equipped with a drinking straw to facilitate dispensing or drinking of a beverage from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Lynd et al. discloses a bottle and drinking tube assembly for dispensing liquids. The bottle has an open top body formed from a resilient plastic material, and a cap for closing the top. The bottle is further adapted to be collapsed upon application of moderate hand pressure. An aperture is formed in the cap for receiving an elongated drinking tube.
Swedish Patent No. 152,594 issued in July 1954, and German Pat. No. 3,047,185 issued in July 1982, both describe water bottles containing straws for drinking the fluid contained therein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.